


Metal Hands

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Tumblr: imaginetonyandbucky, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Bucky has discovered that doing anything with The Arm will ensure a more pliable, very enthusiastic Tony..." -anon | <a href="http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/117078449631/imagine-tony-occasionally-being-an-ass-just-to-be">prompt fic</a></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i've spent so long on this i almost don't like it anymore OTL


End file.
